Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a housing and, more specifically, to a waterproof housing.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology industry, electronic devices such as a notebook, a tablet PC and a smart phone, are widely used in daily life. Generally, an electronic device includes a housing, a controller, a circuit board, a battery, an input/output interface (such as a display panel, a touch panel, a touchpad and a keyboard module) and other electronic components. The electronic components are accommodated between a top cover and a bottom cover of the housing.
Generally, the input/output interface (such as a keyboard module) is configured at top cover of an electronic device, and the input/output interface includes openings for accommodating keys of the keyboard module. A gap is therefore formed between the key and an edge of the opening of the top cover, thus the contaminants such as liquids or dust are easily fell into the electronic device and damages the electronic device.